


[Podfic] Of Comets and Counter-Examples by Woldy

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Motorbike, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Reunions, Romance, Travel, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the past is a foreign country, can travel help to resolve a troubled history? Dumbledore assigns Remus and Sirius a mission to explore three European cities, or perhaps to find each other.  Written for the 2008 RS Games as part of Team Post-Hogwarts using the prompt 'Brothers on a Hotel Bed (Death Cab for Cutie)'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Of Comets and Counter-Examples by Woldy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Comets and Counter-Examples](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39081) by [Woldy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/pseuds/Woldy). 



> Cover Art by jkivela.

Cover Art created by jkivela.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/of_comets_and_counterexamples-woldy-fire_juggler.mp3)

## Length:

00:44:51 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/of_comets_and_counterexamples-woldy-fire_juggler.mp3.zip) | **Size:** 43.1 MB
  * [M4B](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/of_comets_and_counterexamples-woldy-fire_juggler.m4b.zip) | **Size:** 22.3 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
